The purpose of this study is to examine social and cultural support systems in a Black community, with a special focus on the Black extended family. Interest has grown in recent years on those factors that buffer the effects of stress and contribute to higher levels of mental health. It is hypothesized that the extended family is a mechanism which has enabled Blacks to survive the conditions of economic marginality and racism in the U.S. This and other support systems will be examined in interaction with measures of social stress to predict mental health status. Data will be obtained in a cross-section of households drawn from the Black community in a southern city. Based on the findings obtained in the research, a pilot mental health service program will be developed and initiated in the community. This pilot program will be based in a primary care center, but will include outreach capability as well.